User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 17: First Comes loves.....then come......!?
Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 17: First comes Love, Then comes........!! Petunia: Hey, Cuddles, Can I ask you a question?? Cuddles: Sure Petunia, What is it Petunia: Can I join your alliance?? Cuddles:.........Uh, Aren't you in an alliance with Handy?? Petunia: Yeah, but no offense....he's a jerk!! Cuddles: Well.....In that case, Come join us Petunia: Us?? Cuddles: Me and Mime Petunia: Oh, I see, Just don't tell Handy, he's just a (BEEP) Cuddles: I've started to notice that, Is he wanting revenge on you for being mean to him in Episode 2?? Petunia: I don't know, but still, don't tell him, he could be angry Cuddles: My lips are sealed!! (Over Hidden in a bush) Handy: Petunia betraying me!? GRRRRR!! She's going to pay for this!!! Petunia: What was that!!? Cuddles: Must be a bird or something!! (With Mime and Flaky and Flippy) Flippy: So who are you voting off at the elimination?? Flaky: Handy, he is such a jerk and he's being bossy bot, That's one reason I'm voting him off, How about you!!? Flippy: Same here (At the Bleacher of Losers) Lifty: Final 6 huh, I hope Flaky or Cuddles don't get eliminated, they really don't deserve to leave Shifty: I agree, Flaky and Cuddles must advance to the finals Lumpy: Cuddles must win, he's so friendly Disco Bear: I bet that cute girl Petunia will smoothly win this game Nutty: Sniffles must wiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!!!! Toothy: Sniffles was eliminated already dumbo, he placed 18th Nutty: Uhhhhhhh!!! Giggles: Ugh, No offense, but doesn't anyone the Bleachers of Losers a bit boring, we should try to see if we can talk Speed E. Wolf into getting us to watch the show up close than sitting off 500 feet on a bleacher Russell: Well, that is an idea Disco Bear: Yeah, This is getting pretty boring, to be honest Shifty: I do agree, I actually want to see some action here Giggles: Yeah, Let's ask him (14 minutes Later) Shifty: Speedy, Where are you!? S.E.W: Agh, Don't scare me like that, And aren't you all supposed to be at the Bleachers of Losers Giggles: Yeah, but It's getting pretty boring there, so I was wondering if we can actually watch the show up close instead of being 500 feet away S.E.W: (Sigh) Fine, but let's get to the elimination, you all can watch the elimination, just have a seat in the bleachers over by the elimination area Petunia: Giggles!!? Giggles: Petunia!!? (Both run to each other and hug) Petunia: Wow, it's been a long time, It felt like you were eliminated last episode Giggles: Yeah, I know, so who's up for elimination? Petunia: Sadly, Me, Mime, Handy, and Flippy are up for elimination, But don't worry I know that I'll be safe Giggles: Let's hope so S.E.W: Anyways, We got 31 votes, 17 likes, and 14 dislikes, but as always, The contestants will also vote, but because I'm nice, I'll let the eliminated contestants vote too (4 up for elimination gasp) Petunia: (to herself) What if Everyone votes me?! This is bad!! Lifty: I already know the dummy going home!! ( 10 minutes Later ) S.E.W: By combing all the votes, we got a total of 75 votes, WHICH IS THE MOST WE HAVE EVER GOTTEN, COOL RIGHT!!! Flippy: Yes, That is cool Handy: Just get to the votes S.E.W: Fine, we got, 39 likes and 36 dislikes, TV, show the likes!! Likes: Flippy: 18 Mime: 10 Petunia: 9 Handy: 2 S.E.W: Wow, With a whopping 18 votes, Flippy wins the prize which is this box, Inside is something that will help you with the next challenge Handy: 2 LIKE VOTES, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! Flippy: You should be happy that you even got any votes!! Handy: Hmph!! S.E.W: Time for the dislikes, It's pretty obvious who hit the least amount of dislikes Flippy got only 4 votes, still in it to win it, Mime is also safe with 6 votes Petunia: UHOH, I'm in the bottom 2!!! Handy: What, This can't happen!!! S.E.W: Let's see what the contestant said, TV, display them (On the TV screen) Giggles: I dislike Handy, He's starting become more of a jerk Lifty: Handy, He's just so easy to rob, and because he's a jerk to Petunia (In real life) Handy: I AM NOT A JERK!!!! (On the TV Screen) Lumpy: Petunia, Why, because 1232 - 1219 = ...........12? Handy: Dislike Petunia, She wanted to voted me out and cheat on me, with Cuddles (In real life) Petunia: That is not True!!! Disco Bear: Wow, that's just low there, Petunia Giggles: What!!? CUDDLES!? Cuddles: I don't even like Petunia, What proof is there!!? Handy: This picture!!! (Shows a picture of Cuddles and Petunia holding hands) Shifty: Wow, Cuddles, It looks like your more of a cheater than Giggles Cuddles: That's not true!!! I love Giggles she's MY girlfriend Giggles: Not anymore!! Cuddles: Giggles!! Giggles: Save it Cheater, We are never ever ever, getting back together!!! Cuddles: But....(Starts Crying) Toothy: Don't worry Cuddles, I don't believe them!!! S.E.W: As much as this drama is exciting, But we've got a schedule here, TV show the votes!!! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Petunia: 14 Handy: 12 S.E.W: Petunia is eliminated with 14 votes, You've battled hard Petunia, But it's time for you to go, I'm pretty surprised, I actually though you'd make it the finals Petunia: No!!!! Handy must have.......!! (Petunia gets flung to the HTFBWS) Cuddles: HANDY, YOU (beep), you photoshopped that picture Handy: What proof do you have of THAT, HUH!!!?? Cuddles:.........uhhhh!!! S.E.W: Guys, enough talking, we need to get to the challenge Cuddles: Yeah, But Handy cheated!!! S.E.W: Do you have any PROOF??? Cuddles: Well....Not exactly but......!!! S.E.W: Well, Unless I have proof, I can't just disqualify anyone!! Cuddles: Shoot ???: Cuddles, Over here Cuddles: Huh!!? ???: Over here, in the bushes!? Cuddles: Giggles?? Is that really you?? Giggles: Yes, but we don't have much time, First of all, I never meant anything about breaking up with you that was supposed to make Handy get his reaction. Beside, You've been my boyfriend for like a long time, there no way you'd be a cheater to me. But if we really want to get proof, You'll have to follow this plan I have to catch Handy redhanded. Here is the plan (3 minutes later) Cuddles: Sounds like a plan to me, Handy is so in for this S.E.W: Ok, Time for the Challenge!! It will be another 3 part challenge, connected into 1, There are 3 rooms full of scares, and you must try to get through all of them without getting stuck and dying. Giggles will be controlling the scares (why, because I felt like it) Point will be distributed on what rank you get out of the 3rd room 1st - 100 2nd - 80 3rd - 60 4th - 40 5th - 20 So everyone go into the 1st room, The first scare is..........Escaping a room full of SPIDERS Flaky: Ahhhh!! I don't like Spiders!!! S.E.W: I really don't scare, Now start!!!! Cuddles: It's not so bad, I mean they are easily squished Flippy: Yeah, Cuddles is Right, What's so scary about Spiders!? Flaky: Maybe because they are BLACK WIDOWS!! Flippy and Cuddles: What!!? (Both get bitten on the arm) Flippy: Ow, thhhaaaaaatttt hhhuuuurrrrttt (Falls to the ground dead) Flaky: Aggghhh, How do get through this terror box Handy: Just use this bug spray, it's guaranteed to kill Flaky: Unless ALL OF THEM are dead, I am NOT going in that poisonous much pit Handy: Suit yourself (Sprays bug spray in the box killing all the spiders instantly) Mime: I'm going in (Goes in the room but soon starts coughing) Handy: Mime, this bug spray says that you must wait 10 minutes, or else you might suffocate Mime: (Coughs incessantly) Now.....(Cough).....you tell me.....(Starts coughing to the points that he suffocates and he falls down) Flippy: This is taking to long, I'll just wear my gas mask Handy: What!!?? No fair!!! Flippy: I made it through S.E.W: Flippy makes it to the next room, pretty crafty Flippy, the next room is a room full of mechanical feathers Flippy: Please tell me that this isn't what I'm thinking Mime: That's it, I'll use my collar as a gas mask (Mime goes in and makes it through alive) Mime: Made it to the second..........OMG, this isn't going to be easy!! Handy: And done, the bug spray in now non-toxic, let's go Flaky: Yeah, Second Room, I.........!! (Gets picked up by a mechanical arm) Flippy: Hi Flaky, You must have been caught too Flaky: Yeah, What are these arms doing!!?? Handy: I think the answer is behind you Flippy: Just as I thought FEATHERS!!!! Handy: Hey, there's the exit over there, see ya (Arm grabs Handy) Handy: Hey, let me go!!! (Mechanical Arms with feathers starts tickling the 4 at high speed causing them to laugh except Flippy who tries to hold his laughter) Cuddles: I have an idea, (Takes out skateboard and smacks away the mechanical arms as he advances to the next room) Flippy: (Takes out Bowie Knife and cuts off mechanical arms off himself and Flaky causing them to fall safely to the ground and advance to the next room) Finally, that was a nightmare!!! Flaky: I never knew you were THAT ticklish Flippy: Oh, shush!!! Mime: (Uses his antlers to slices off mechanical arms casing him to fall, but gets cut in half upon impact, he is still alive though he is still alive) Handy: Hahahahahahahah, Help me please!!! Giggles: Hey Handy!!! Nice Strategy at the elimination, that was pretty sneaky wasn't it Handy: (Thinking Giggles is on his side) I know right, Petunia needed to go, so one way I needed to get rid of her was to persuade the others I photoshopped the picture by using my feet, it was hard, but worth it, it's was a great plan to get her eliminated!! S.E.W: And enough to eliminate you!! Handy: What!!! How long have you being listening!!!??? S.E.W: I heard the whole thing And that is enough proof to disqualify you and to have Petunia rejoin the show, so Goodbye Cheater Handy: No!!! (Handy gets flung to the BOEC) S.E.W: Any Petunia will rejoin the game, let's bring her back from the BOEC (Petunia gets fling back the the end of the 3rd room and crash lands on the ground Petunia: What....?? What happened S.E.W: You rejoin the show, and you win immunity because Handy cheated and got you eliminated, so that means that you rejoin the game. Petunia: That (BEEP) S.E.W: I know right, Now let's wait for the other contestants to come out Petunia: What is in that third room?? S.E.W: A cookie factory Petunia: Yikes (Inside the contestants are secretly eating as many cookies, while Flaky, Mime, and Cuddles are eating, Flippy sneaks out of the exit with a handful of cookies) S.E.W: Flippy wins 80 pts, because Handy was eliminated, Petunia earns the 100 points and individual immunity Flippy: Yeah Flaky: Wow, I can't believe how distracted I was (Exits Room 3) Cuddles: Phew, All those cookies, made me sick Mime: (Arrives Last) Shoot, I came in last!! S.E.W: Let's quickly tally the points S.E.W: So viewers, Time to vote, only vote 1 person to like and dislike this time Voting Ends: February 28th Like: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/e6nj9 Dislike: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/b0nj8 Category:Blog posts